


Touch the Pen, Write the Future

by Rhidee



Series: 2019 Drabbles [8]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: "I wish you'd come with me-""I wish I had more TNT." JD said, aiming the gun.There was a moment of silence.





	Touch the Pen, Write the Future

**Author's Note:**

> If this is glitched out somewhere its my phone, oops.

"I wish you'd come with me-"  
"I wish I had more TNT." JD said, aiming the gun.

  
For a moment there was a silent tension in the air. A pipe dripped, the distant beat from the gym sinked through the floor. Someone inhaled.

  
"No." Veronica's voice cracked. Her eyebrows drew in, determined.

  
She took a step forward. Another.

JD's finger tensed above the trigger.

  
"No." She said, surer this time. She put herh on the gun, flat. Tilted it away.

There was a fwomp as she embraced JD in a hug. He shook. The gun shook.

The pep rally continued. Feet stomped bleachers. Hands clapped. It was all muffled and lost. 

He hugged her back.

  
"Veronica..." He breathed. Her hair was a soft puff on his shoulder.

  
"I really wish you weren't dead." He whispers.

  
Then he shoots.


End file.
